


suits you down to the ground

by Ishmael



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Floor Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/pseuds/Ishmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was right."<br/>David's gaze snaps to Tommy's face and sees the smirk. "About what?"<br/>"You're hot for my costume." Tommy runs silver fingers over the silver stripe curling over his thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suits you down to the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to J-Po for being an [amazing colorist for Tommy's suit](http://nothingcomplete.tumblr.com/post/118896572677/thank-you-justin-ponsor-for-coloring-this-shiny). May he never find out what it inspired. Thanks as always to Tartan for the beta.

David's seen Tommy in his suit plenty of times. It's usually in the field where too much is happening to give it much attention and David is so inured to skin-tight costumes they barely register. Tommy always changes as soon as the fight's over so it's gone before he takes much notice of it. For some reason he didn't today and they're half an hour into a movie with no sign of Tommy taking it off.

Here, at home on the couch with the tv glowing blue and the lamp glowing orange, David can pay attention to the details. The orange arrow pointing down at Tommy's groin, the metallic lines running over slim thighs and up his sides, the shining fingers. The metallic sections highlight all Tommy's best features and make them literally shine. It's the fingers that draw his gaze the most, long and agile and active. The suit takes things David already finds hot and emphasizes them to the point where David feels like a pervert ogling his own boyfriend.

"I was right," Tommy says.

David's gaze snaps to Tommy's face and sees the smirk. "About what?"

"You're hot for my costume." Tommy leans back from sitting to a sprawl. He runs silver fingers over the silver stripe curling over his thigh. "You big nerd."

David's retort dies in his throat when the fingers follow the curve of muscle up the thigh, reflecting more blue than orange once they reach the junction of torso and leg. The other hand splays over the flat of Tommy's stomach and moves down, passing the enticing bulge until there are matching sets of silver highlighting it. David's tongue feels heavy in his mouth. He looks up and the weight of Tommy's eager gaze makes him feel hot and cold at once. "Tommy."

"Fuck." He shifts his legs further apart. David's eyes drop down but he snaps them back to Tommy's face. "Are you going to look like that all day or are you gonna do something?"

David answers by taking off his shirt.

"Oh, that's how you want it?" Tommy runs nimble fingers over David's abs, brushing his nipples and tracing his collarbones. The light shining on hands and skin is reflected starkly on the metallic cloth but diffused to a softer glow on David's skin. Tommy leans forward, the light shifting drastically on his sides. David can't keep his hands away.

The metallic areas are smoother than the rougher texture of the green, almost slick. He wants to trace them down but Tommy distracts him with quick shining touches, cupping David's cock and ass, teasing his inner thigh.

"Shit, Tommy." He wants so much, there are so many options flickering through his mind. One of his hands snaps out and catches Tommy's wrist. Before he can think about where the suit's been David sucks one of the fingers into his mouth. It's smooth and strong; Tommy shoves another finger in and David's stomach goes tight with want.

The fingers move in and out, press down on David's tongue. Tommy's eyes are as sharp and bright as the rest of him. "Are you sure you're not ok with sex tapes? Because I want video of this."

David has the capacity to glare but it turns to a groan when Tommy adds another finger, enough so that David feels his jaw starting to strain and his mouth overcompensate with saliva. He sucks at them greedily, feeling a little ashamed and a little ridiculous and beyond caring, because Tommy's mouth is slack and his tongue flicks out with want.

"This is a great way to shut you up."

David sinks his teeth in just enough to hurt and the fingers shift and crowd his mouth. He feels Tommy tracing the tops of his molars.

"I was joking," Tommy hisses. "No teeth."

David shoves his face forward, taking in more of Tommy's fingers, not caring that he's added a fourth and David almost feels like choking. The humor drops of Tommy's face as his other hand scrambles to unlatch the carefully concealed fly on his suit. "Fuck!" Tommy snarls when he can't manage it one-handed.

David's hands are partway there to help when he feels the sudden slack, his tongue pressing the roof of his mouth instead of slippery digits. It aches in relief and lack all at once.

Tommy's got his cock out, the head wet from precome where it's emerged from his foreskin, silver fingers wrapped around the base. Wiry strands of pale pubic hair stick out the hole in the fabric.

David's jeans are uncomfortable but he's sure that if he touched himself for relief it'd all be over. He wants to see those fingers on him. But first he moves off the couch, knees on the carpet, body leaning hungrily forward, hands touching the soft underside of Tommy's knees to put them over his shoulders.

Green and silver thighs dominate his vision, flexing and shifting to allow David enough room to move forward. He can smell the salt and sweat of arousal and his body burns in anticipation. He wants to move forward and taste but he can't, he has to take a moment and breathe first.

"You look so fuckable like that. If it didn't take ten years to prep you I'd've bent you in half and buried myself deep already, shit." Tommy groans. "Why are you such a tightass?"

He wraps his lips around the head of Tommy's cock, skipping a condom unlike every other time. They're safe and today David wants to taste him. Salt and the bitter taste of semen register but then he's on his back on the carpet in front of the couch, Tommy leaning over him with his cock hanging out obscenely.

"Tommy?" It's rare that Tommy passes up oral sex.

"If only you could see yourself." Tommy attacks David's jeans, hands silver blurs and his breath heavy. "I'm preemptively agreeing to a threesome with an alternate reality version of yourself." David bends his legs and shifts his hips to help Tommy remove the last of his clothing. 

"You want to be able to tell me to go fuck myself." David's joke falls flat because Tommy is too engrossed for a comeback. Despite being naked when Tommy is clothed the raw expression on the pale features feels like another kind of nudity.

A silver hand brushes the skin behind David's balls and moves up to encircle his cock. It feels almost like latex, too slick for fabric. The unoccupied hand slips under David's knee and pushes his legs wide apart so Tommy can sit between them.

Then Tommy's hand is moving, almost too tight and desperation-fast. They both watch flashing grey-orange-blue on deep brown, the white bead at the tip growing larger with each pump until it drips on David's stomach.

Tommy makes a garbled noise in his throat, practically panting as he pushes more and more, testing David's flexibility. His lips part as his breath grows heavy.

"I'll make an exception."

Tommy's hand slows in his distraction. "What?"

"At least wear a glove but I want you--" the pace resumes its previous speed and talking becomes harder. "I want your hands." His experience says the mess will be minimal and he's willing to deal with it rather than wait. "I want you in me as fast as possible."

His skin shifts with each pull and the tug in his gut grows, his body tensing in anticipation.

Tommy's voice is heavy and wet. "Fuck. Fuck yes, come on--"

David sucks in air as he comes, releasing it in quick hah-haaah that sounds nothing like a laugh. His whole body goes slack. He doesn't notice when Tommy leaves to grab the supplies but the sound of the bottle clicking open sends an anticipatory thrill through his lax limbs. Slim hips brush the inside of his thighs and he can feel the tension shuddering through them.

Tommy's hands are almost shaking as they uncap the lube. David warns, "If you get too excited you won't last."

"You're the one who takes forever, with that stick lodged up there." It's so easy to rile Tommy up. His touch becomes rougher, his finger slick and eager as it nudges David's entrance.

"The stick would make it easier. What do you think plugs do?" Maybe they could try that sometime.

"Well excuse me, Mr Encyclopedia of Sex." His fingertip just barely slips inside, then slips back out. It does it again, going a little further, and again, the burn of penetration creeping up under the relaxation and slick. Tommy leans forward, pushing David's legs further and sliding his dick against the cleft of David's ass. "I'm not much good beyond tab a and slot b."

"Says the guy who can vibrate his body at will." David laughs until Tommy does just that, losing his words to the sensation of a single vibrating finger. Tommy stops and adds another finger. David groans at the thought of silver sliding into his body.

"You haven't even complained about the jizz on your stomach. I'll have to wear this more often." Tommy grins as his fingers slide in and out, stilling when David's muscles clench and resuming once they've relaxed.

"It's very distracting." His hands feel leaden but he gets them to trail over the silver sides. "But I've rearranged my priorities for the moment."

"Yeah, talk dirty to me." Finger number three enters and the ache increases.

David shifts his hips to a better angle so Tommy has some chance of hitting his prostate as he pushes deeper. "Want me to talk optimum penetration angles and lube viscosity?"

Tommy pushes in harder, laughing when David loses all his air. He does it again, pupils blown wide and hips grinding his dick haphazardly against skin.

The fourth finger only registers when Tommy pushes in past the second knuckle, a little more stretch and burn and full. He vibrates for only a second but David's body protests at being unable to come again so soon.

Tommy interprets David's desperate noises for readiness and removes his fingers. David feels empty and hyper-aware as he hears the splorch of lube, the snap of latex, and then the steady, blunt burn of Tommy's cock pushing in.

It's agonizingly slow, the head pushing past the ring of muscle and stopping.

David clutches Tommy's forearms, trying not to tense up as he adjusts to the intrusion. His grip relaxes and Tommy resumes the push. Tommy's hands (clean and gloveless) slip behind David's knees and open his legs further, bend his torso and push his weight down until David feels wide open and his legs complain at the strain. Tommy pulls out slowly and pushes in again, getting a little further. Again, and David can feel pubic hair brushing sensitive skin. Tommy lifts his hips and lets gravity do much of the work as he shoves down with a wet slap of skin.

The carpet prickles unpleasantly on David's back. He forgets about it as soon as Tommy pushes in again. He watches the way the light reflects as Tommy moves, blue-orange-blue, faster and faster as Tommy gets up to speed. It's the high tempo of when he's selfishly seeking satisfaction, his world narrowed down to heat and tight. It's rough and eager and exactly what David wants. His cock leaks a little against his stomach, not able to get hard again but trying anyway. He hates the feel of it, hates the lube sticking to the hair on his taint, but he can't get enough of Tommy's red mouth and short breath, the feel of his cock moving inside. His silver hair is in disarray as some sticks to a sweaty forehead.

Tommy groans, limbs shaking as he tires.

"All that running and this is all you've got?" David goads. It does the trick.

Tommy leans harder, pushes further and faster. Now their bodies slap together more and more erratically as he gets close.

"I could go all day." His hands shift higher to adjust David's legs. The next thrust gets him deeper. David's whole body burns. Every breath has a groan behind it. "Not letting that prep go to waste." Faster, faster, the silver reflects a dizzying light show and they reek of sex and Tommy pushes in one last time, gasping and grinding as he comes.

David can feel Tommy's cock throb inside him and he clenches as if that could wring more sensation out of it. He groans when Tommy lets up the pressure on his legs, the angle uncomfortable and tendons complaining.

Sluggishly raising both arms Tommy shouts, "Done!"

Despite himself David laughs. "You ass."

Tommy gives David an affectionate pat on the ass. "Your asshole."

David starts to roll his eyes but Tommy pulls out and David groans at all the new aches that arise. "Did you at least bring the wet wipes?"

"Yeah yeah, neat freak." Tommy tosses the box at him and carefully rolls off the condom. "Shit, ow, knees."

"My back isn't thrilled at the floor sex either." He's going to have terrible carpet burn.

Tommy leans on the couch, wincing. "Why is this our thing? It's terrible."

"It's not our thing." They've only done it three--no, four times. The walls have seen much more sex than that. David sits up as he pulls out the moist towelette, hoping they didn't get anything on the carpet. "Beds are much better for sex."

Tommy stands on unsteady legs and starts peeling out of the suit. "Good idea. What's our record for consecutive orgasms?"

"We don't have one for you penetrating." David hurries cleaning himself off, body thrumming with anticipation. "I know you like saying my ass doesn't quit but it will at some point."

"So we'll stop when it does." Tommy's grin is almost a leer.

They end up having sex on the floor three more times before moving to the bed. Maybe it _is_ their thing.


End file.
